Resident Rain
by BrokenButStillStanding
Summary: The first Resident Evil in the point of view of JD Salinas. I was shocked to see there was no Rain/JD stroies yet because to me their attraction is apparent. It might just be me though. Hope you enjoy! M for lang.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is completely in JD's point of view. I was surprised no one had done this yet. I haven't watched the movie in a long time so some parts may be wrong.**

I looked at the other black clad figures beside me, singling our Rain in a heartbeat. She was not the only female of the group but she held herself in such a way that anyone that saw her would know it was her. She nodded to me and I did the same. We were here to retrieve two members that may have a key in knowing what had happened to make the Hive go berserk on us and kill everyone. We see movement and James throws in a smoke bomb and we crash through the windows. Rain and I go over and tackle the man while James goes over to the woman. Other members walk in and start to view the area.

"Who are you?" Rain says threateningly and I can't help but admire her persistence and aggressiveness. She was seen as just one of the guys, until lately that is. When one day it just hit me flat in the face how pretty she is, how independent and smart. Now I'm fumbling around like a love-struck teenager.

"I just transferred they probably don't even have me in the files yet!" The man yells. I almost laugh, oh like that's going to stop Rain.

"Should we secure them in here?" She asks calmly, something I'd always admired about her. Her ability to do so under pressure.

"No. We take them with us" James answered, taking off his mask. Rain cocked her gun and put it in her holster.

"You can't do this!" The man yells and I could almost see Rain roll her eyes. She took off her mask and leaned close to his ear. Four threatening words left her mouth so quietly I had to strain to hear them.

"You don't know me."


	2. Chapter 2

We were soon enough running down the steps on our way to the Hive. The death machine that killed thousands of innocent people. It was our job to shut it down. I was up front scanning the area for any sign of danger, Rain was still holding onto the back of the man's shirt roughly with a serious expression on her face. We walked around the area, trying to predict the outcome of this problem with no avail. I heard a door slide open and look over where I realized Chad and James had been in the small train-like car trying to start it up. I motioned to Rain and we filed into the car.

"Powers Down" Chad yelled back to us

"Fix it" James said. Of course he wasn't going to do it. I didn't have anything against him it was just a bit irritating to have him as our superior.

"On it" Rain said and shoved the man towards James. She set down her gear and put a flashlight between her teeth as she jumped down into the electrical unit with a small grunt as she hit the bottom. She plugged one of the cables together and was about to do the same with the other when her head slowly turned. She clicked the cable together and crouched down. What was she doing? She shined her flashlight to an area I couldn't see she just looked at it for a while and slowly stood up. I gripped both sides of the opening and swung my head down so I was upside-down right by Rain's face.

"A little jumpy right now?" I said with a smile, sure I came across a bit cocky but I couldn't let her know how I felt, it would jeopardize the mission. I laughed again

"Jumpy" I repeated and she gave me a forced smirk and shorted a wire surprising me.

"WOAH!" I said almost hitting my head as I swung back up again. I looked back down at her with a small smile as she got out of the small box she had been in as the others came into the train-car.

"Stand clear" Chad said and pushed a button, sealing the doors to the electrical compartment. He fiddled with the buttons some more and we all started to spread out as the train started to move. Rain went to the back door and rammed up against it trying to get it to budge. A bit embaressed she glared at the man and woman we had retrieved who were staring at her.

"You got a problem?" She said, a bit of an empty threat since James apparently needed them for something.

"How's the door?" James asked

"Sealed shut" She replied and I stepped forwards trying not to grin and hoping this worked so I didn't make a fool out of myself.

"Let me" I said stepping forwards and she made a sarcastic gesture for me to go ahead. I winked and clicked my tongue at her, she'd never know it was more than harmless flirting. I rammed the handle upwards and opened it. Immediately a body fell onto me. We all pointed a gun at the figure as it hit the ground.

"Jumpy?" Rain said to me with a smirk. Damn it. But the smile she gave me was worth it.

The man started to move and our medic walked up

"How many fingers am I holding up?" She asks.

"Three" The man replies

"Good. Now tell me your name" She tells him. He just sat there for a moment looking puzzled

"I-I don't know" He says. Great now we have another missing identity.

"He's fine. Memory loss just like the other one" She reports a bit unnecessarily.

Odd. Very odd.


	3. Chapter 3

Rain and James stuck their head out of the train car doors with their guns pointed as we slowed. The lights came up and I immediately jumped off, scanning the room. We were in a white room with white boxes scattered everywhere, silver cylinders and barrels littering the room. I saw Rain out of the corner of my eye weaving in and out of the boxes with her gun aimed. Chad and I crouched behind a set of stairs, spotting Rain as she walked up the steps cautiously, gun lowered a bit but that didn't fool me. The grip she had on her gun told me she could fire it if she had to. She motioned for all of us to come and we did. I stepped in front of her nonchalantly, call me chivalrous but if something in the entrance we were going into was going to hurt someone I'd rather it be me than her.

"Listen to me" The woman said to James "I want to know who you people are and what's going on" She demands. Oh come on could she not pick a worse moment? She hits him. James looks shocked and his eyes widen. "Now" She repeats.

"you and I have the same employer" He begins "we all work for the Umbrella Corporation. The mansion above us is an emergency entrance to the Hive. You are a security operative put there to protect that entrance." He says. She slips a ring off her left hand ring finger.

"What about this?" She asks. Maybe one day I could have that, a wife, kids. Not that I didn't love my job and life but sometimes I just wondered what it would be like to have a family of my own.

"Your marriage is a fake" He says "Just a part of your cover to protect the secrecy of the Hive". He adds.

"And what is the Hive?" the man in gray says, the first time he'd spoke in a while.

"Show them" He says, nodding to Chad.


	4. Chapter 4

All explanations given Rain started to remove a panel In the ceiling, her blowtorch mask on and long metal cylinder with fire and sparks coming out of the end working at loosening the panel. She looked pretty hot. The panel fell with a clang to the ground and she lifts her mask.

"Why can't I remember anything?" The man asks

"The Hive has its own defense mechanisms, all computer controlled. A nerve gas was released into the house. Primary effects include unconsciousness for up to four hours. Secondary effects include but are not limited to acute memory loss." James rattles off like a computer.

"For how long?" The man asks again

"Subjective. An hour, day, week" James says to them, being surprisingly patient.

"So your saying this place was attacked" The other man says, I think his name was Matt.

"I'm afraid it's a bit more complicated than that" James says

"Sir" Rain says from up on another set of stairs, coming from around the corner. When did she leave? She could have gotten killed "We've reached the Hive" She finishes and we enter. I move backwards to be by Rain. I don't know why it ended up like this but I feel the strangest urge to keep her safe, I didn't want anything or anyone to ever touch her. James nods to Chad to go in and after waiting a few suspenseful minutes he speaks.

"Got it" He says and the lights flip on, the makeshift skyline illuminated outside of the windows. We all move in.

James and I both pry the elevator apart and I throw a smoke grenade down, it lands on the elevator with a loud clang.

"Looks like we're taking the stairs" I say to James. He nods. Rain and I lead the way down the stairs, she is in front of me and starts scanning as we move, she lingers on one of the floors to take a look and I take the opportunity to pass her and get in front of her. I knew she could take care of herself but I've known her for years and developing these feelings on top of it all wasn't helping my protectiveness. I vaguely heard James explaining something else to the two identity deprived people. We move into the next hallway, orange tinted water was spraying out of the glass office cubicles, bodies floated inside and it chilled me. I looked over at Rain to see a mildly disturbed look in her eyes as well.

"This is going to slow us down" Chad says "The route to the Red Queen takes us straight through these labs"

"Rain, JD" James orders "see how bad the flooding is". I nod and head off with Rain. We moved through the halls, guns pointed. We waded until we reached dead ends on all points.

"There's too much water" I say to Rain and she nods in agreement. She lowers her gun and looks at me.

"JD?" She asks as I reload my gun.

"Yeah?" I say and there's silence, I look up to see her wiggling her left foot, something I noticed she did when she was nervous.

"Never mind lets go report to James" She says and I'm a bit disappointed. We wade back and she rounds the corner to where the group was

"Sir, no go the whole level's flooded" She reports in the same nonchalant manner she always carried.

"Alright. We're behind schedule so let's move it" James orders and we set off.


	5. Chapter 5

We began to walk down the hall. I look back at Rain and she had stopped. I walk over to her and look at where she was staring. A blonde woman floated near the glass, dead.

"Poor bastards" She says and starts to walk. I follow close behind her. We followed the group to another room, Rain was now back in charge of this Matt guy, her hand roughly on his upper arm, gun cocked over her shoulder. Steam covered the floor and tubes, wires and silver chambers and boxes dotted the room.

"Kaplan" James demands, I wanted to know where we are just as bad as he did so I walked over by Chad.

"Dining hall B. That's what it says on the map". He says a confused look on his face as he looks at his wrist computer.

"Maybe you're reading it wrong" I suggest and get a glare from Chad.

"Maybe the corporation is keeping a few secrets. Something you're not supposed to see." The Matt guy suggests. Idiot.

"JD." James demands "You stay here with the prisoner and guard the exits". Well at least I could stay with Rain right?

"I need a search line but keep it tight" James orders and Rain grips Matt's arm again as she sets out to search, I head in her direction, not really planning on following her. We stopped as the rest of the group files into the Hive base. I stay out here with her and glare at Matt occasionally.

"What was it you were going to tell me back in the labs?" I ask and she shakes her head.

"No really. I want to know" I say, completely ignoring the way Matt rolls his eyes.

"It's nothing, I just wanted to say that-"She started but Matt interrupted her

"You idiot can't you see she likes you" He says and I glare at him as Rain turns slightly red. We must have been awkwardly standing there for a while because soon enough the lights gave a quick flash. I smiled slightly, they did it. Mission accomplished. Now I can go home. A clang sounds from behind us and we both whip around, guns pointed.

"I'm on it" Rain says and heads out. I let her go, but I was still on edge. She rounds the corner and Matt starts laughing. I turn around and glare.

"What" I hiss at him.

"Nothing it's just so cute, you obviously like her and she obviously likes you but your just like two kindergarteners waiting for the other person to step up". He laughs and I glare. I wasn't even going to talk to this guy anymore.

"JD we got a survivor!" Rain yells back to me and I grab Matt and start to run over to where her voice came from when I hear her scream. I round the corner to see a woman in all white with a bloody mouth rolling around with Rain on the floor, she rolls on top of her trying to get to her neck or something and Rain notices me, relief washes over her eyes.

"JD get her off of me before I stab her ass" She yells at me and I run over and grab the woman, throwing her off of Rain. I turn my attention towards her. I grab her arm, one hand on her back as I help her up.

"Are you okay?" I ask. She looked at me; shock in her eyes and holds up her hand

"She…she bit me man…she took a chunk clean right out of me" She says with shock as I let her go. I turn around; anger flashed in my eyes and point my gun at the woman.

"Stay down." I say as she starts to get up "I'm warning you STAY DOWN" I scream.

"She's crazy" Rain says from behind me

"Come any closer and I'll fire" I say as she stands "I MEAN IT" I yell again. She takes another step and I shoot her in the leg. She doesn't seem fazed. I blink twice, shocked as I point the gun again. I shoot her again but she just seems to be angry. I shoot three more times and Rain fires a machine gun from behind me, shooting her back into a pile of wires where she lays. We look at each other.

"I shot her five times" I say, panicking a bit "How was she still standing?" Rain takes out a roll of bandages and looks at me.

"Bitch isn't standing now" She says. That was it for Rain, she was dead and that's all that mattered. To me it was a bit more than that. All of a sudden Chad ran up to us with the woman by his side.

"We found a survivor" Rain says as she wraps her hand

"And you shot them?" Chad says shocked.

"She was crazed. She bit me" Rain glares at him. I could barely pay attention because when I looked over for the woman's body there was none there.

"She's gone. She's gone!" I yell

"That's bullshit" Rain says walking over

"She fell right here and now she's gone!

Matt leans by the blood.

"It's coagulating" He says, like that's supposed to mean something to me.

"So?" I demand

"So, blood doesn't do that until after your dead" He says "Can we just go?" he adds, dropping the subject.

"We're not going anywhere until the rest of the team gets here" Rain says, I nod in agreement. The three that came out of the room looked at each other with haunted expressions. Finally Chad spoke.

"There's no one else coming" He says


	6. Chapter 6

"What the fuck are you talking about" Rain demands, walking over to him, I hear a noise and stand up, putting a hand on Rains shoulder to signal her to stop talking.

"Wait" I say and everyone is quiet, we hear the sound of metal clanging. Rain moves forwards slowly, gun cocked. I follow behind, listening as the dragging and clanging continues. All of a sudden two people walk from behind the metal blocks. But that's not what scared me, one's foot was broken almost in half, a chunk was ripped out of his head and his eye looked gouged and he was dragging a pickaxe. The other guy was clearly a businessman with the same vitally wounded aspect to him.

"Don't come any closer!" Chad shouts but I'm too shocked to add anything onto the threat.

"Guys they are everywhere" The girl says as more appear "They're all around us".

All of a sudden Rain screams again and I see the same woman in white that bit her lunge at her, almost taking her to the ground as Rain snaps her neck and she falls. Breathing heavily she looks at me with wide eyes. As more and more came we shot and shot but they kept getting up we took a new approach at Rains yell as we shot every silver box as the sounds of hissing fills the air, snapping the bodies this way and that as Rain shouted.

"Hurry up!" She yells and I hear the desperation in her voice. More were coming and it didn't look good at all, each one had the rotten look to them and it was scaring the shit out of me. All of a sudden the tank behind us exploded and we all hit the floor, I coughed and dragged myself up, grasping Rain's hand and pulling her up by me as we all took out our guns and began to shoot. As we round the corner I look back for the rest of the group and only see Chad.

"We lost the others!" I shout and we run off trying to find them, I was trying to find the two men and woman as well but my mind couldn't leave Rain. I see Rain plowing down row after row of the beasts and I run over to the code lock and try to guess it frantically.

"I didn't know the code" The man in gray says.

"What's taking so long?" Chad shouts to me

"I'm trying!" I yell back and I see Matt's foot on fire as he tries to put it out but I didn't have time to go help. I look over again and the woman is helping him.

"Hurry up I'm running out of ammo!" Rain yells and I go over to the lock.

"What's the code?" I yell and Chad rattles it out as I punch in the numbers.

"Got it?" He asks "Got it!" I reply "see how easy that was" I say facing the group so I didn't have time to realize it before I was pulled into a horde of flesh eating monsters. I screamed as one bit into me

"JD NO!" I faintly hear Rain scream as I try to get out, I see her, and she is trying to reach to me, diving in to the mob. No she shouldn't do that, I was filled with pain as more and more tearing is being done to my flesh as she reaches. I reach for her hand and our fingertips brush

"Give him back!" she shouts to the creatures, fear evident in her eyes. Fear for me?

"Rain let go!" I say as I see the others trying to pull her back, tears ran down her face as she was pulled back into the room, the pain was getting unbearable and my vision was getting fuzzy. The last thing I saw was her being pulled back into the room as it all went black.


	7. Chapter 7

When I woke up everything was white. I sit up and looked at my arms. There were no bite marks; instead my arms were covered with some sort of silky white fabric as was the rest of me. It looked as if I was wearing white pajamas.

"JD" Said a voice and I look up to see my mother. But if my mother is dead and she's here does that mean I'm…

"Am I dead?" I ask quietly

"Yes" She says with a sad look in her eyes. I shake my head in disbelief, what about Rain? I could never see her again…

"Come JD I want to show you something" Another voice said as my father goes to join my mother. I take the hand he offers and he pulls me up. I notice no one else is here.

"Why are we the only ones here?" I ask puzzled.

"We don't have to be" My mother smiles. "You can join anyone you want" she says and I nod my head slowly.

"Follow me. I have a feeling you'll want to be checking in on someone" She says and leads me over to what almost looks like a viewing room. I sit down on the couch, white like everything else, and the screen like thing pops up to see… Rain….and Matt and the man and woman and Chad….

"That's how we kept in touch with you all these years" My mother says.

"Can I…talk to them?" I ask quietly, hope filling me

"No. Just watching" she says and pats my hand.

"We'll just leave you here" My father says and they leave. I turn my attention to the screen once again.

"The bodies, where'd they go?" Chad yells and Rain just stands there, still looking shocked

"Whatever they are there's too many of them" She says and walks away. Rain was giving up. Because of me? She never gave up even if it seemed hopeless but now she just seemed lost.

"Whatever they are? It's pretty obvious what they are! Lab coats, badges those people used to work here!" Chad screams and Rain stops to look at him

"All the people working here are dead" She says.

"Where did they come from? Why didn't we see them when they came in?" Chad yelled, he was going berserk.

"You cut the power you unlocked the doors YOU let them out" Rain says calmly but with a spark of anger in her eyes. Chad just looks shocked for a moment before looking off into space.

"We're never going to make it to the surface" no Chad. First Rain gives up you can't too.


	8. Chapter 8

I was still looking at the screen when I hear a familiar voice

"JD. Didn't expect to see you here." My boss said from behind me. I turn around.

"James." That's all I say. I don't need to say anything else. He looks a bit odd, dark skin contrasting with the white he had on. He walks around the couch and sits by me.

"Thought you'd like some company" he says and I nod silently. As much as I wish it wouldn't the fact that I was dead had shaken me up quite a bit.

"We're okay now. But they aren't" I say to him and he sighs.

"Well then we'd better watch and see how many others we're going to see here." He says and I look back at the screen to see Rain, Matt and the other girl pulling the arm of the man out of the door which he had foolishly tried to exit from. Chad was just sitting behind them.

"What about the other door" He says once his arm is back inside and he starts to move that way only to be blocked by Chad.

"They're waiting out there too" He says, no hope evident in his voice.

"And that way?" The girl asks

"It's a dead end. There's no way out of here." Chad counters

"So we wait. If someone doesn't here from you they will send backup or something right?" The man asks

Rain looks up at Chad and they look at each other, a silent understanding goes between them

"What" The man asks, starting to get panicked

"We don't have much time" Chad says

"Remember those last doors we past at the mansion? They seal shut in just under an hour. If we're not out of here by then we're not getting out." Rain says sitting down

"What are you talking about? You can't just bury us alive down here" The man says.

"Containing the incident is the only failsafe plan they had against possible contamination" Rain replies, holding her injured hand, blood was seeping through the bandages. In all that's happened I had forgotten the doors. They couldn't be stuck down there that would be a slow painful death. I didn't want that for any of them, not even Matt.

"We have to think of a way out of this room" The girl says meeting Rain's eyes

"What are you doing!" Rain yells as the woman grabs the electrical supplies and starts off towards the Red Queen

"Where are you taking those!" Chad asks, running to catch up with her

"I'm turning her back on" The woman says. At least someone's doing something.

"That is NOT a good idea" Chad argues

"She may know a way out of here" She says with the same nonchalant voice that Rain uses. Do all women use that voice? She sets down the stuff and starts to hook it up when Rain catches up with them.

"That homicidal bitch killed my team" She emphasized, anger in her eyes. Well at least anger was something.

"That homicidal bitch may be our only way out of here" The girl countered.

"Yeah the way she's being treated I'm sure she'll be real happy to help" the man said.

A red light flashed and everyone jumped away as the Red Queen turned on

"Ah there you are. It seems things have gotten a bit out of hand" A small British voice says and Rain grits her teeth then lunges

"Give me that fucking switch right now I'm going to fry her ass" Rain yells trying to jump up to reach the switch Chad was holding high above her head. The woman pulls her back and Rain settles down just a bit.

"That girl's tempers going to get her in trouble" James said and I jumped. I had forgotten he was there. I laugh.

"Isn't that why you hired her?" I ask him, grinning

"That is EXACTLY why I hired her" he nods

The screen switches to the sight of JD's bloodied body

"What's going on why did the screen sw-" JD started but yelled in disbelief as he saw his fingers start to switch and soulless eyes snap open. JD jumped up onto the couch and started yelling out a stream of curses that made him wonder why he was put in heaven. James was shocked but managed to get him to settle down, the look in JD's eyes was one of a deer in the headlights as the screen flipped back. Chad had sunken to his knees and Rain looked more determined than ever, lighting up her features.

"How do you kill them" She asks getting right to the point.

"Severing off at the spinal column or massive trauma to the head are the most effective methods" The little girls voice answered.

"You mean shoot them in the head" Rain summed up

"Why did you kill everybody down here" Matt asks

"The T-Virus escaped into the air conditioning and an uncontrolled pattern of the virus began. The virus is avian, changing from liquid to air form to blood transmission depending on what environment it's in. It's almost impossible to kill and I couldn't allow it to be released into the Hive so I took steps. You must understand those of you who become infected I can't allow you to leave" The little girl says eerily

"Well we're not infected" The man in gray says stepping forward, urgency in his voice

"Just one bite, one scratch from these creatures is sufficient and then you become one of them" The girl says and I could see Rain look at her injured hand.


	9. Chapter 9

Rain creaked open a door in the floor and looked down into it cautiously. Seems like no matter what the Red Queen says she was determined on getting out of here and I was glad. I didn't want to see her any time soon. Well at least not here. She jumped down and started to search, her gun pointed everywhere at once as she shifted through the tunnels. She and Chad scanned the halls as they walked quickly down, followed by the others

"I've been in here before" The man says

"Keep moving!" Rain interrupts; she was obviously ready to get out of there

"This goes in circles!" The man urges and Chad points at the map defiantly

"This is the route the computer gave us!" He argues and the man pushes Chad once before Rain slams him up against a wall

"Enough already! We have no choice but to keep moving because those things are right behind us you got that!" She said, not exactly yelling but not gently either. I smiled and James gave me a weird look until I stopped. All of a sudden hands reached out of the grate to grab the man and the group shouted, struggling to get him away, they had barely done that when the girl walked right into another horde! She kicked one in the head and punched another quickly before any of them could bite her. The grate was pushed off the wall and Rain started screaming as they tried to use it as s barrier. A chill ran down my spine but I couldn't tear my eyes away.

"Up on the pipes! Up on the pipes! Quickly everyone up on the pipes!" The girl yells and Rain starts to shoot and the woman starts to break the necks of the creatures as the others got on top of the pipes

"Get over here come on there's too many!" Matt yells and helps the woman up, now it was only he, Chad and Rain left down there. They pulled the girl up and reached for Chad, they almost had him with one of the infected sunk their teeth into his leg and he screamed in pain. I gripped the arm of the couch, all the pain of my death came back to me and suddenly sitting on a couch and watching this all unfold seemed stupid but there wasn't anything else I could do. Another one bit into Rain and her screams joined in. My knuckles grew white from how hard I was squeezing the fabric of the couch. Her gun drops and she struggled to get it. When she does finally pick it up and point it I almost went into shock right then and there. There was me, my body, dead but still alive. Staring her in the face. Her eyes widen and jaw drops as she shakily holds her aim. Shoot me Rain I silently beg. Just shoot me.

"JD?" She asks quietly, not lowering the gun, but not making any move to shoot it either. James turns to look at me then returns his attention to the screen. I see myself start to lean to her and she's too shocked to do anything. I lean close, as if I'm about to kiss her then at the last moment lunge for her neck. She seems to snap out of it, she backhands me and then as I come back up shoots me. Right in the head. At least I wouldn't be running around like that anymore.


	10. Chapter 10

It had only been a few minutes, Rain had gotten up onto the pipes and was sitting there, shell shocked, the misery back in her demeanor. She was holding her immensely bloodied hand out over the railing, squeezing it until drops fell to the crowd of infected below who were eagerly trying to jump onto the railing.

"Rain. Rain!" The woman said as she settled by her

"What" Rain answered, not looking at her

"We have to do something about your wounds" She said but Rain just shook her head

"I'm fine" she said. The woman tried to reach for Rain's arm anyways. Big mistake. Rain shook it off

"I said I'm fine!" She yells. Her face grows angry and she starts to squeeze her hand.

"You like that don't you huh, huh; you like the way it tastes don't you!" Her voice grew louder and louder and I shook my head as I watched her break before my eyes.

"She was right" Chad said, gaining everyone's attention "We're all going to die down here" and just like that the spiral began again, both of them lost hope.

"No we're getting out" The woman said and they started crawling across the pipes, avoiding the massacred hands that reached for them. They were about to reach the other side of the wall in a large open room filled with the creatures when Chad fell down. Both James and I shouted as we watched our comrade fall into the mess. He dragged himself up onto one pipe as the others urged him to keep climbing to where they were.

"Kaplan hold on we're coming to get you, we need to cut this wire then-"the woman started before she was interrupted

"I want you to go" Chad said miserably and Rain looked up, disbelief in her eyes. Didn't he understand he was the last one she had? Her last friend?

"No. We're not leaving you Kaplan" The woman said but he looked at her with a pained expression

"Yes you are. You can't kill all of them and I'm not going anywhere" He said. He was scared and it showed but he was being brave.

"I want you to go now! Just do it!" He yelled, trying to get them to move. Rain's head was down now as if she was going to throw up. She wasn't doing well and we all knew it. She could barely walk anymore. The man grabbed Rain from under her arms and picked her up, moving her along the small pipe space

"Do it now!" Chad screamed at the others "Please. GO!" He screamed louder than I ever thought he could. It must have scared the others because they started to go, the woman crying a bit. Chad grabbed his gun and stuck it in his mouth, breathing heavy and looking as scared as I ever saw him.

"No…" James said quietly. His team was almost all gone. Rain was the only one left. I knew he felt responsible and I clapped a hand on his shoulder.

Suddenly Chad took it out of his mouth and shot one of the things that were climbing up by him. He threw his gun into the horde

"You're going to have to work for your meal!" He yelled. The others had gone. He was all alone now.


	11. Chapter 11

The woman lifted the grate on the floor and climbed out. The man in gray came out next then Matt who turned around to Rain who was trying to get out

"Up on my shoulder" He said as he put his arm around his shoulder. I was conflicted, part of me didn't want him even talking to Rain and the other was grateful that he was taking care of her for me.

"There we go" He said and she vomited. Right on his shoes. I laughed even though I shouldn't and James gave me another odd look.

The other man went and put Rain's other arm around his shoulder and together the two men dragged her along.

"When I get out of here" She said "I'm going to get laid"

Matt laughed "You might want to clean up a little first" I turned to my left and James was laughing, wow that was the first time I'd seen him laugh in….well ever.

The woman suddenly stopped. She placed a hand on the glass wall of the lab and seemed to stare off, she started to mumble and Matt left Rain to walk to her leaving the man in gray to hoist her up a bit, winding a hand around her waist.

"There's a cure" The woman suddenly said looking up "The process can be reversed"

"There's a cure! You're going to be okay!" She shouted to Rain and dashed off down a hallway. What the hell was she doing?

"I was beginning to worry" Rain said sarcastically lifting her eyebrow. I smiled; at least she could still joke. The man brought her into the lab, it looked like an indoor pool in there but with lab equipment floating by. Matt took Rain and helped her sit down. The girl ran into a lab room and cursed loudly. She came back out again and looked at Matt

"It's gone. The cures gone" She said. Rain looked down

"I can't…I just can't do it" She said crying slightly and a chip of my heart broke off as corny romance novel as that sounds it was true. The woman went over and tried to comfort her as the man in gray looked around.

"Spence?" The woman asked. Ah now I had a name to go with a face. She looked at him in disbelief and then at the gun. Obviously they both knew something we didn't. She dashed for the gun at the same time he did but he got there first as she crashed into the table and fell into the water. He pointed the gun at the woman and my eyes widened, James leaned forward next to me. He tsked his tongue and pointed the gun first at Matt then back at the woman.

"We can still make it out of here" He says "Come with me; we can have everything we ever wanted"

Matt and Rain looked confused, the only two who apparently knew what was going on was the woman and Spence.

"Moneys out there. Waiting. You wouldn't believe how much" He continued, not lowering the gun

"Is that why you said all my dreams were going to come true" She asks and he nods with a smile. Suddenly Matt jumps over the railing and dashes for him but Spence is faster, the gun is by his nose in a matter of seconds.

"I wouldn't do that. I wouldn't want to have to shoot you. Back off" He hisses and Matt does as he is told. The woman is back by Rain checking on her but turns to Spence.

"I won't take any part in this" She says

"Okay but you can't just wash your hands of this. We worked for the same company you knew what they did" He said, his eyes were crazed and it was even scaring me a little.

"I was trying to stop them" She countered

"No. You really believe what people like him say? No" He says glaring at Matt. I couldn't believe it, all this time and I hated the wrong guy.

"Nothing ever changes" Spence says slowly.

"Where…where is….the anti-virus" Rain speaks up for the first time, her cheeks were red, she was soaked to the bone. She couldn't walk and she leaned heavily on one of the poles.

"On the train. Where you found me. I so nearly made it out. I didn't realize that bitch of a computer system had defenses outside of the Hive. In or out. Are you in or out" He says, the first part to Rain and the second to the woman. Behind him one of the soulless monsters rose out of the water and slowly stared towards him. He didn't see it but everyone else did.

"I don't know what we had but it's over" The woman says as the thing bites into his neck, surprised, he falls backwards hands clawing trying to get the thing off of him. He whirls around and shoots it, once, twice. Matt jumps towards him and tries to grab the gun but he knees him and points the gun at the woman again. He slowly circles around until he's by the exit. He looks at her one last time.

"I'm missing you already" Spence says before dashing out of the room, shutting the door behind him. Matt rams against the door and Rain looks up

"Your boyfriends a real asshole" She says, face void of any emotion except for those that went along with struggling.

"I can't believe this son of a bitch is going to get away with this" Matt says and the screen by him flicks on

"I don't think so" The little girls voice says from the speaker "I've been a bad bad girl" it adds.

"I didn't think any of you would make it this far, not without infection" The little girl says

"Why didn't you tell us about the anti-virus" Rain says, her voice shaking.

"There's no guarantee it would work" She says from the screen

"But there's a chance, right?" Rain asks, more like a little girl just trying to be reassured.

"I don't deal in chance" The screen says. Rain struggles up and grabs an axe from the wall, she seemed ready to smash the screen in but lets the axe fall

"Fuck it" She says weakly and falls into a stack of chairs in the corner of the room. Matt runs over to the lock and tries to guess the passcode over and over as Rain checks her watch.

"No pressure guys" She says.

"Do you require the code?" The little girl says "I can give you the code but first you must do something for me" She says

"What do you want" The woman says

"One of your group is infected. I require her life for the code"


	12. Chapter 12

They wouldn't. Would they kill Rain? They better not. Panic surged through my body as the group stood, shocked and staring at the screen.

"The anti-virus is right there on the platform!" The woman angrily says "right there!"

"I'm sorry. But it is a risk I cannot take" The little girl said. I sat forward in my seat, paying avid but angry attention to the screen. The woman looked torn; she wanted to get out obviously but didn't want to have to kill Rain. She didn't have to make the decision.

"She's right it's the only way you're going to have to kill me" Rain said tossing the axe to her. No, she couldn't be that stupid; she wouldn't pull a Kaplan on us would she? She stood up and bowed her head

"No" The woman whispered

"Otherwise we all die down here" Rain says stubbornly. Something banged against the window, a pink brain like creature suctioned to the wall as it banged, Rain fell back into Matt and the woman's arms in shock.

"The glass is reinforced but it won't hold forever" The Red Queen says and I realized I had been gripping James's wrist

"Sorry man" I said quickly pulling it back. James just nodded.

Rain struggled out of their grasp and fell onto her knees in the water before them

"Do it" she said

"No. get up. Rain please get up" The woman said, fear on her face.

"DO IT" Rain screams

"You don't have long to decide" The Queen says

"You have no choice" Rain says as the woman opens her mouth, forming empty words

"Kill her" the Queen says, I'm shaking my head over and over

"Rain-"Matt begins

"Get off!" She says shaking his arm off her back

"You don't have any choice" the Queen says and I'm about to leap towards the screen

"DO IT NOW!" "Kill her" "Please" "Do it now" The beast cracks the glass "NOW!" Rain screams and the woman raises the axe and swings


	13. Chapter 13

There was a last ring of "Kill her!" before the axe buried itself in the screen of the computer. All the lights shut off and all you could hear was heavy breathing. The beast had left the glass and the door had slowly creaked open. The woman slowly crept towards it with the axe and was about to swing until the face of Chad Kaplan came around the door. He was bloody and bruised but alright.

"Kap?" Rain asked

"Bitch wouldn't open the door" Chad said, still hanging onto the handle "so I had to fry her". He smiled before another crash sounded and the beast had rammed into the glass again. Matt grabbed Rain under the arms and hauled her up as they all whirled around. He dragged her into the room with Chad and the woman followed close behind as the glass shattered and the beast entered the room. The door shut right before the beast clanged into it. Kaplan locked it and turned around

"What the fuck was that" he yells

"It's a long story!" The woman yells back from down the hall. They headed down the hall until they came upon the train car. Chad was limping behind and Matt had Rain bridal style in his arms as they caught up to the woman.

"Start it up. I'll get the virus" The woman said and Chad, Matt and Rain filed into the train-car. They were going to do it. I was immensely happy that not only Rain but Chad would survive as well. Dying down there was the worst thing that could possibly happen. Matt set Rain down and the woman closed the silver briefcase by the very bloody Spence. As she reaches for it Spence suddenly gets up, reaching for her as she screams and steps back. His eyes seemed to glow as he dragged himself across the floor making gasping breathing noises as he went. The shock slowly left the woman's eyes as she took in the scene. He gripped her boot and she looked at him.

"I'm missing you already" she said as the axe came down over his head. She dropped her wedding ring by him and looked at him for a moment. If this was how divorce was I wanted no part in it.

"Come on we're leaving" Chad yells from in the car. The woman looks at Spence one last time and walks in the car as it starts moving. She opens the briefcase and kneels down by rain, injecting her with the anti-virus.

"I don't want to be one of those things" Rain says, still struggling to hold on "I don't want to walk around without a soul. When the time comes you'll take care of it right?" She asks her.

"Nobody else is going to die, okay?" the woman says and the click of Kaplan getting injected by Matt was heard. Rain handed the woman her watch. It read 8 minutes on it.

"Here" She said and started to breath heavily. Her head drooped down. No…she had so much more life to live it couldn't end this way could it?

"Rain? Rain." The woman put her forehead to Rains and a tear leaked out. She looked over at the gun, replaying her last request in her head no doubt and grabbed it as Matt and Chad looked on. She took the gun and slowly cocked it. She was about to pull the trigger when Rain's hand came up and blocked the muzzle making James and I along with the woman jump.

"I'm not dead yet" She said and the woman nodded, eyes wide.

"I think I'll have that back" She said, taking the gun from the woman. Matt was in the corner laughing as the woman hugged her

"I could kiss you, you bitch" She said and Rain gave her one of her famous you-better-not looks.

All of a sudden the wire next to the door blew, blue sparks flying out as claw marks slashed through the door.

"What the hell's going on back there?" Kaplan yells from where he was operating the car.

Matt removes his hand to see three claw slashes bleeding from his skin. The woman takes the gun and starts to turn around, trying to figure out where to aim first as the sparks flew. Rain started to slide across the floor

"Get us out of here!" Matt yelled to Chad

"Any faster and we'll go off the rail!" He yelled back

The side of the car flew off and Kaplan's eyes went wide, he yelled as the beast took him in its hand and devoured it.

"NO!" Were the various screams throughout the cart. There were footsteps on the roof of the car as the beast crawled on top of it. Matt noticed the back door was unlocked and ran over to unlock it just in time; the beast rammed into it and knocked him on his back over by Rain. The door flew down and the beast jumped in. By this time Chad was here in white, however being the logical person he is he must have figured out what was going on seeing us and the screen he leaned on the back of the couch not looking comfortable or content but still a bit confused.

The beast meanwhile roared in Matt's face and the woman fired one shot after the other. I prayed for all of their sakes that it is not like the infected things and won't die because it didn't look like they were going to make it out of this one. It lashed out it's tongue and wrapped it around the woman's leg, pulling her across the floor. She grabbed onto the grate Rain had crawled into just a couple hours earlier and Matt swung a row of pipes at the monster, knocking it off of her. It started to return and she grabbed a pipe and stabbed it into its tongue. It screeched in pain and she yelled at Matt to open the doors that the beast was on top of. But when Matt turned around Rain was there, her skin was pale and eyes were dead. Soulless. She'd turned into one of them.

"No!" I yelled. I couldn't tear my eyes away. She lunged at Matt and he kept her at arm's length as she tried to go for his neck.

"OPEN THE DOORS NOW" The woman screamed and Matt looked at Rain. He pressed the trigger and the bullet goes right through her forehead and she falls back, hitting the button and opening the doors where the beast fell, dying as it was run over by the car. Not letting go but instead catching on fire until Matt hit the button again, severing the tongue and leaving it on the tracks. I stood there in shock for a moment until my brain started to function.

Rain. Rain was here.


	14. Chapter 14

Rain. I ran out of the white room to what was I guess the outside. There she was, she was rubbing her head, hair still in a braid, covered in the same white attire as everyone else. She looks up and her eyes lock with mine, she looks stunned for a moment before she speaks.

"JD?" She says quietly.

"Yeah. Your uh….well….uh your dead" I say rubbing my neck. I walk over to her and kneel by her, offering her my hand and smiling. Her mouth breaks into an earth shattering grin and she accepts my hand, I pull her up and she wraps her arms around my neck and hugs the life out of me…ha-ha bad pun sorry. I hug her back and breathe in her scent. It's only been a couple hours but I've missed it. I pull back and take her chin in my hand. I dart forward and kiss her. And life was good.


End file.
